<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>InuYasha: After the Final Act by Fantasy_Addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549841">InuYasha: After the Final Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict'>Fantasy_Addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 YEARS OF WORK, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, British, Canon Compliant, Cringy as all HECK, Cute Kids, Demonic Powers, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, End is better, Everything is interesting to Yuki, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I abuse cliffhangers, I think?, Ice, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Lakes, Magic, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Minor Naraku, Minor Violence, Mystery, Not surprised that's not a common tag, Now that Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon exsists, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Singing InuYasha, Sorry Not Sorry, Spiritual Powers, Time Skips, What's Yuki's game plan?, can't catch a break, everyone is protective, kind of, makes more sense later, no longer canon compliant, slightly less cringe now, they can't catch a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happened after the Final Act ended. Enjoy cringe, fluff and angst galore.</p><p>(This took me 4 years to write and I've finally figured out how to get it on here.😂 Apologies for the cringe in the beginning, I wrote that in early highschool.😅)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Kagome Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome walked towards Sango and Miroku house. She heard the twins running around, the girl's little brother crying in the background. Kagome stepped into the house. Sango turned.</p><p>"Hello, Kagome!" Sango said. She was sitting on the ground, trying to calm her son.Miroku was chasing the girls, trying to get them to calm down.</p><p>"Kagome!" Miroku called, catching the twins.</p><p>"I see you have your hands full," Kagome smiled. I came to ask if either of you have seen InuYasha?" Both Sango and Miro shook their heads. Kagome signed.</p><p>"Good," she said. Sango turned to Miroku in confusion.</p><p>"Kagome?" Miroku asked.</p><p>"Promise you won't tell InuYasha," Kagome insisted.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Kugome took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm going to be a mother soon," Kagome said. Sango's eyes widened.</p><p>"Kagome, that's wonderful!" she said.</p><p>"Why do you not want InuYasha to know?" Miroku asked.</p><p>"I want it to be a surprise," Kagome said. The twins broke away from their father and ran to Kagome. Even Komori tried to break away from his mother.</p><p>"Kagome is gonna be a mommy!" the twins yelled. Kagome laughed.</p><p>"Yes," she said. "But you can't tell anyone." The girls nodded.</p><p>"When are you expecting?" Sango said.</p><p>"Any day now," Kagome said</p><p>"How have you kept this a secret for so long?" Miroku asked. Kagome gave him a sly smile.</p><p>"I have my ways," she said. Kagome then turned and left. Any day now, InuYasha and I will have a little one of our own, she thought. Ever since I got back after those three long years, InuYasha has been closer than ever. U still remember the day I rerurned. He had come to greet me at the Bone Eater's Well. Everyone came. We walked back to the village together. Once we got back, Inuyasha turned to me and asked me to marry him. It was the greatest day if my life.</p><p>A leaf crunched behind her. Kagome looked back to find InuYasha standing there</p><p>"Hey," he said. "Mind if I join you?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. InuYasha took her hand in his.</p><p>"So, what were you thinking about?" InuYasha asked</p><p>"I was thinking about the day I returned," Kagome said.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Just how it was the happiest day in my life."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course," Kagome said. InuYasha regarded her.</p><p>"What?" she asked</p><p>"You seem different," he said. Kagome stopped. InuYasha stopped too.</p><p>"Different how?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know," he said, "Just, different." Kagome suddenly dropped InuYasha's hand. She clutched her stomach. Inuyasha instinctively reached to help her.</p><p>"Kagame?" he asked, concerned.</p><p>"Quickly," she said "Take me to Kaede's house! Then get Sango and Miroku. And Shippo, if you see him!"</p><p>"What?" he said</p><p>"Just do it!" Kagome snapped.</p><p>InuYasha paused, startled. Then, he picked her up and carried her to Kaede's.</p><p>"Kaede!" InuYasha yelled. Kaede came out of her house. Kagome nodded.</p><p>"Rin!" Kaede yelled. "It's time!" The young girl came running out.</p><p>"I'll help her, InuYasha," Rin said. "Get the others." InuYasha nodded.</p><p>"Breathe, Kagome," Kaede said. Kagome took deep breaths and followed them into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, mock my cringe. I hate it too.😂</p><p>It gets better, I promise. But I've been waiting to post this for YEARS now.😅</p><p>Also, what is this? A relationship that's not gay? 😱 That's a first for one of my works.😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise, InuYasha!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>InuYasha waited outside Kaede's house with Miroku and the kids. The twins were tugging his soft dog ears.</p><p>"Doggy!" they said, happily.</p><p>"Miroku," InuYasha said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Girls, leave InuYasha's ears alone," Miroku said, passively.</p><p>"Aw!" the girls complained. But they let go of InuYasha's ears. Sango then walked out.</p><p>"Miroku," she said, taking her son from him.</p><p>"Yes?" he said, standing.</p><p>"Come with me." Sango said, leading him inside the house. InuYasha stood to follow. Sango stopped.</p><p>"Just Miroku, for now," she said.</p><p>"But-" InuYasha started.</p><p>"Trust me." Sango said. InuYasha sat back down, grumpily, as he was left alone outside.</p><p>An hour later, InuYasha jerked awake. Ugh, he thought. What in the world is going on in there? Kagome has been acting strange for the past few months, but this is a new form of strange. She started out not talking to me very much. Then, she started avoiding me a lot more. Now she won't even tell me what's going on.</p><p>Miroku walked out.</p><p>"Kagome wants to see you now," he said. InuYasha stood.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked. Miroku simply smiled. InuYasha gave him look that said "I hope you won't regret-not-answering-me". Miroku led him inside. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was crying. Then, his eyes scanned the room for the source. Everyone was looking at Kagome, who held a small bundle. She looked up at him.</p><p>"I wanted to keep it a surprise until now," she said. InuYasha walked over to her and sat down beside her.</p><p>"Keep what a surprise?" he asked. Kagome smiled and showed him the bundle. InuYasha looked down to see the crying face of a newborn baby boy. Inuyasha gasped, startled He looked back to Kagome.</p><p>"What.... when-?" InuYasha started. Then, he stopped. He smiled. "He's perfect."</p><p>"Whatcha gonna name him?" one of the twins asked. Kagome and InuYasha stared at one other for a moment. Then, Kagome smiled.</p><p>"Aizakku," she said. InuYasha nodded. He contined to stare at his newborn son.</p><p>"Do you want to hold him?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked up.</p><p>"Uh, sure. I gues," he said.</p><p>"Hold out your arms," Kagome instructed. Inuyasha complied. She placed the baby in his outstretched arms.</p><p>"Careful," Kagome said. "Mind his head."</p><p>"He's so small," InuYasha said. Aizakku then opened his eyes and stopped crying. He looked up at InuYasha. Kagome leaned over and gasped.</p><p>"He has your eyes, InuYasha!" Kagome said. InuYasha just continued to stare. Kaede started to shoo everyone else out.</p><p>"Let's leave the new mother and father alone for a while," she said. Father, InuYasha thought. It's strange to think that I'm a father now. All this time, Kagome kept this a secret. This must be as weird and exciting for her as it is for me.</p><p>InuYasha looked back to Kagome. She looked hack too. And they smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if there are spelling and grammar issues. My method of getting this work on here is pretty tedious.😅</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! (Even with the cringy writing 😂)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Trouble With Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"</p><p>"Careful!"</p><p>"I'm always careful!"</p><p>"Yeah right!"</p><p>Kagome watched as InuYasha played with Aizakku. Their son was almost two now. Aizakka was a quiet boy, but still reckless like his father, always jumping in to save everyone. InuYasha jumped in front of the boy Aizakku dived below him, squealing in joy. But when he stood hack up, he toppled over again. The two started laughing. InuYasha tussled his son's white hair. Just then, Shippo walked over.</p><p>"Hi, InuYasha!" Shippo called. InuYasha helped Aizakku up.</p><p>"Alright, kiddo, go slay the fox demon," he said. Aizakku jumped on top of Shippo.</p><p>"Aw, why do I have to babysit? Shippo complained. InuYasha came over to Kagome.</p><p>"You feeling okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome said.</p><p>"AH!" InuYasha yelled, as the enchanted beads pulled him to the ground. Kagome sighed. "What was that for!?" InuYasha said.</p><p>"That's the tenth time today you've asked me if I feel okay," Kagome said. "I was starting to get annoyed."</p><p>"Well, we are going to have another kid any day now." InuYasha said. He sat up, as Kagome sighed again.</p><p>"Do you think we're ready for another one?" InuYasha asked. </p><p>"I don't know." Kagome said. "Aizukku is almost two and my hands are full with him and all of my priestess stuff."</p><p>"We'll figure something out," InuYasha promised. He stiffened. </p><p>"What is it?" Kagome asked. </p><p>"Miroku and Sango are coming," he said. Sure enough, Miroku and Sango came running over to them.</p><p>"There's been a demon attack in the next village over," Miroku said. InuYasha jumped to his feet, instantly.</p><p>"Kagome you stay-" he started.</p><p>"No," she said. "With my bow and arrows I can still help."</p><p>"We'll protect her, InuYasha," Sango said. InuYasha nodded.</p><p>"Shippo," he called. Shippo held Aizakku at arms length.</p><p>"Yeah?" he called back.</p><p>"Take Aizakku back to Kaede's house," InuYasha said. Shippo nodded and ran off with Aizakku back toward the middle of the village. Kagome turned to InuYasha.</p><p>"Let's go," she said.</p><p>A short while later, the four came to the attacked village. The people were running from the village, as large centipede rushed the houses in the center. InuYasha grinned.</p><p>"Alright," he said. "This looks like fun." Kagome drew her bow and fired.</p><p>"Go!" she yelled. Her sacred arrow bounced off of a barrier.</p><p>"It has a barrier?" Miroku said.</p><p>"Apparently," Sango replied. "InuYasha, do you think-?"</p><p>"You don't even have to ask," he said, pulling out his Tessaiga. The blade turned red, as InuYasha prepared to swing. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled, bringing the blade down. The attack was straight and true, but the centipede was fast. It shot out of harm's way. The Wind Scar missed.</p><p>"What?" Inuyasha said. Sango leapt on top of a transformed Kirara.</p><p>"HIRAIKOTSU!" she yelled, throwing her weapon. With its ability to absorb demonic energy, it was possible that it could break through the barrier. But again, the centipede shot away. It roared in frustration.</p><p>"Miroku!" Sango called. "Try throwing some sacred seals on it!" Miroku nodded. The two attacked the demon. Inuyasha couldn't use his Wind Scar, unless he wanted to hurt his friends, so he stayed back with Kagome. Suddenly, she gasped.</p><p>"InuYasha," she said.</p><p>"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, coming to her side.</p><p>"It's time," she said. She sank to the ground in pain. Inuyasha panicked.</p><p>"Now?" he said.</p><p>"No, I'm just trying to make you worry!" Kagome snapped. "Of course I mean now!" She moaned in pain.</p><p>"Sango! Miroku!" InuYasha shouted. "It's Kagome!"</p><p>"What?" Sango said, shocked.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Miroku asked. He threw another seal at the demon.</p><p>"I'll take her back to the village and come back as soon as I can!" InuYasha said. He picked up Kagome and ran back to Kaede's village. He met Shippo on the way.</p><p>"InuYasha! What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"Shippo!" InuYasha said. "Go back to the village and tell Kaede that Kagome is going to have the baby!" Shippo nodded.</p><p>"TRANSFORM!" he yelled, turning into a pink bubble thing. He flew back toward the village.</p><p>"Hang in there Kagome," InuYasha said. "We're almost there." He ran as fast as he could, to their house. When he got there, he found Kaede and Rin waiting.</p><p>"Go help the others," Kaede said.</p><p>"Kagome will be okay," Rin promised. InuYasha nodded and ran back to help his friends.</p><p>InuYasha made it back just in time to see Sango and Miroku on the ground, the demon preparing to blast them. He pulled out Tessaiga, just as it roared.</p><p>"BACKLASH WAVE!" he yelled. The demon's energy was shot back at it, its barrier dissolving. The centipede dissolved as well.</p><p>"Thank you, InuYasha," Miroku said. </p><p>"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked.</p><p>"Yeah, she's fine," InuYasha said. "But we should probably start heading back." His friends nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I continue to abuse time skips.😂 Hope you guys are still enjoying this cringe-fest of a fic.😂</p><p>(Also let me know if I miss any spelling or grammer errors. Editing suuuuucks.😂)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two is Better Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome held her newborn son in one arm and her newborn daughter in the other. She decided that she wanted to let InuYasha name his daughter, because she was a half-demon like him.</p><p>InuYasha rushed in, Sango, Miroku and Shippo just behind.</p><p>"Kagome," InuYasha suid. "What happened?"</p><p>"I had twins, InuYasha," she said, showing him the newborns. Sango gasped.</p><p>"That's great, Kagome!" she said. They all sat around her.</p><p>"Here," Kagome said, handing the baby girl to InuYasha. The first thing he saw was her ears.</p><p>"She's-" he started.</p><p>"A half-demon," Kagome finished. InuYasha just stared at his daughter. She had black hair and her ears were dog ears, like him. The baby blinked open her eyes. They were gold, also like his and just like Aizakku.</p><p>"Will you name her"? Kagome asked.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Well, I thought since she's like you, you should name her."</p><p>"Uh, well," InuYasha fumbled. He thought for a moment. "Why don't you name the other one first," he suggested.</p><p>"Alright," Kagome said. She looked down at her son</p><p>"I'll name him, Rasseru," she said. InuYasha nodded. He looked hack at his daughter.</p><p>"InuMayumi," he said. "That's her name."</p><p>"It's beautiful, InuYasha," Miroku said.</p><p>"I didn't know you had a soft side." Shippo said.</p><p>"What did you say?" Inuyasha snapped.</p><p>"Nothing," Shippo said. InuYasha ignored him. Aizakku toddled over to his parents.</p><p>"Who are they?" he asked, looking at his younger siblings.</p><p>"This is your brother, Rasseru, and your sister, InuMayumi," Kagome said. He stared at his baby brother. Rasseru opened his eyes, revealing them to be brown, like Kagome's. His hair was black like her's as well. Aizakku tumed to his sister. He frowned.</p><p>"Why does she have ears like daddy and I don't?" he whined.</p><p>"That's just the way it is," InuYasha said.</p><p>"But it's not fair!" Aizakku complained.</p><p>"Well that's just too bad," he said.</p><p>"InuYasha!" Kagome said.</p><p>"What, I'm just telling him the truth," InuYasha said. InuMayumi reached for Kagome. She took her daughter just as Rasseru reached for his father. They switched. InuMayumi fell asleep in her mother's arms, as Rasseru fell asleep in his father's.</p><p>"We'll just show ourselves out," Sango said. Miroku followed, Shippo close behind. Kagome snuggled up to InuYasha, holding her family close.</p><p>"Our little family just got bigger," she said. I never imagined this. When I first met Inuyasha, he was born only caring for himself. Now, here he is with two sons and a daughter, with me as his wife. This is better than anything I could have imagined, she thought.</p><p>"I wouldn't have this any other way," InuYasha said.</p><p>******</p><p>The next day, Kagome sat holding Rasseru and InuMayumi, while watching Aizakku play with Sango and Miroku's children. The twins were six now and Komori was three. Rin had offered to watch the children while they went to slay a pesky demon, but Kagome had decided to stay behind. InuYasha didn't even argue with me about how he could stay behind instead. I'll have to talk to him about it. But suppose it wouldn't matter if I had let Rin watch them. I just thought that my kids at least need either their mother or father around, she thought. Oh well. I can worry about it later. Kagome continued to watch the children play. Aizakku hid in the shadows, waiting for the girls to find him. When they walked in front of a bush, Aizakku jumped out in front of them.</p><p>"AH!" be yelled, pretending to be a demon. The twins fell back.</p><p>"A demon!" one yelled.</p><p>"Get him!" her sister said. They attacked Aizakku, careful not to really hurt him. Komori ran over.</p><p>"Let me help!" the little boy said. He started to try and shove his sisters off Aizakku.</p><p>"Hey!" the twins yelled, "Who's side are you on?" Kagome smiled. She remembered playing with her younger brother, Sota, when they were children. She missed her brother, grandfather and mother. I left them to go back to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha. Sometimes I wonder if it was the right choice, she thought. But I wouldn't Aizakku, Rasseru or InuMayumi if I had not come back. Kagome looked down at her children.</p><p>"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha called. Kagome looked up to see her friends coming back. She stood.</p><p>"InuYasha!" she called back. Aizakku broke away from the twins.</p><p>"Father! You're back!" he said, running up to InuYasha. The twins and their brother ran to Sango and Miroku. Kagome walked over to InuYasha, who had lifted his son onto his shoulders.</p><p>"So, any trouble with the demon?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"Nah, just one swing of Tessaiga and it was gone," he boasted. Kagome smiled. Just then, Rin came up the hill.</p><p>"Hi!" she said, waving.</p><p>"Rin!" Aizakku said. InuYasha let him down. Aizakku ran over to her.</p><p>"Did you get anything from Sesshomaru?" he asked. Rin nodded. She held out a brand new kimono.</p><p>"Rin, it's beautiful!" Kagome said.</p><p>"Isn't it?" Rin said. She looked up and waved.</p><p>"Thank you!" she called. Kagome and InuYasha looked up as well. Sesshomaru flew overhead, Jaken clinging on behind.</p><p>"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, look!" Jaken said. "Kagome and Inuyasha have two more little ones!"</p><p>Sesshomaru glanced down.</p><p>"So it would seem," he said, dismissively. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He smiled at his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone else hate the fact that one cannot simply copy text from a PDF on their phone? I do. 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Enemy Emerges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New characters introduced! But what else is new?😂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>InuYasha walked into the forest, stopping at the sacred tree. He ran his hand over the scar in the wood, where Kikyo's arrow had bound him there for fifty years. I still can't believe that she died for a second time, he thought. And I couldn't save her. InuYasha shook his head. But if Kikyo hadn't shot that arrow, I never would have met Kagome. Aizakku, Rasseru or InuMayumi never would have existed either. He backed away from the tree.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She walked up behind him. </p><p>"Hey," he said. Kagome stared at him, worried.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. They were quiet for a moment.</p><p>"You were thinking about Kikyo, weren't you?" Kagome said, suddenly. InuYasha blanched.</p><p>"What? No, I-"</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"Huh? Aren't you mad at me?"</p><p>"No." InuYasha backed away slightly.</p><p>"You sure?" he said. Kagome sighed.</p><p>"Sit boy," she said.</p><p>"AH!" InuYasha slammed into the ground "Are you trying to make me angry?" Kagome yelled.</p><p>"I knew it!" InuYasha said, jumping up. "You are mad!"</p><p>"Sit boy!"</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>"I wasn't mad until you tried to make me!"</p><p>"I didn't make you!"</p><p>"SIT BOY!"</p><p>"AH!" Kagome walked off. What a jerk! I totally understood why he might be thinking of Kikyo. Then he goes and tries to make me angry! I'm glad I never took those enchanted beads off of him, she thought.</p><p>InuYasha got up and brushed himself off, Jeez, he thought. I never understand her. One minute, she's all "Are you okay?" and the next she's telling me to sit! What's her problem? He glanced at the tree one last time, before going after Kagome.</p><p>*****</p><p>Inuyasha ran into the village, Sango ran up to him. "What happened?" she asked. "Kagome came back very upset about something."</p><p>"It's nothing," Inuyasha said. Then, the air grew very cold.</p><p>"What's happening?" Miroku said, coming over to them. "The wind?" Sango said. InuYasha shook his head.</p><p>"No, I smell a demon," he said. He raced off to scout ahead.</p><p>"Sango!" Miroku said. "Get Kagome!" Sango nodded and ran off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. Miroku proceeded to follow InuYasha.</p><p>Kagome grabbed her children. What's going on? she thought. Where did this cold come from? Sango came running up to them.</p><p>"Kagome!" she yelled. "We need your help!"</p><p>"What for?" Kagome yelled back.</p><p>"InuYasha said there was a demon causing this!" Sango said. Kagome gasped. She turned to Aizakku.</p><p>"Go take Rasseru and InuMayumi to Kaede's," Kagome said. "Stay there until either InuYasha or I come for you." Aizakku nodded. He carefully carried his younger siblings away. Kagome turned to Sango. "Let's go," she said, grabbing her bow. She followed Sango deep into the forest. They heard yelling up ahead. The girls ran faster.</p><p>Inuyasha readied Tessaiga.</p><p>"WIND SCAR!" he yelled. He brought the blade down. The Wind Scar cut around a barrier, much stronger than the centipede's.</p><p>"Is that the best you can do?" a man said. His accent was unfamiliar. He had short, spiky, light blue hair. His eyes were a blue so dark, they looked black. Mist swirled around him, but it seemed to be a bit slower that a normal mist.</p><p>"I'm just getting warmed up!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku sighed.</p><p>"What I wouldn't give to have my Wind Tunnel back," he muttered. Something shot at Miroku. He flung his staff in front of himself, just in time. A sparkling dagger shattered against Miroku's barrier. "You okay?" InuYasha said.</p><p>"Yes," Miroku said, his barrier dissolving. InuYasha turned back to the man.</p><p>"Now you've done it," he said, Tessaiga transforming. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" He swung the sword. Crystal spears shot at the man, passing through his barrier. His expression was panicked. He flew up into the air, moments before being shredded by Inuyasha's attack. Just then, Kagome and Sango rounded the corner.</p><p>"'Bout time you two showed up." InuYasha said. "Kagome, do you think you can shoot one of your arrows at him?" He pointed to the sky, Kagome nodded. She drew her bow. Suddenly, the bow string froze over and snapped. Everyone gasped. Sango turned and threw Hiraikotsu. The barrier deflected it.</p><p>"Who are you?" Kagome said. The man smiled, coming back to the ground. The mist thickened.</p><p>"I am Yuki," he said. "I control the winter." As if to prove a point, snow started to lightly fall around them. The mist thickened further.</p><p>"Get back here!" InuYasha yelled. Yuki chuckled.</p><p>"As it happens, I have another engagement," he said. He was barely visible now.</p><p>"You mean you're leaving?" InuYasha said.</p><p>"Until next time," Yuki said. Snow blinded them. When it stopped, Yuki was gone.</p><p>"Coward," InuYasha fumed. Miroku stared at InuYasha. "Did you see how strong his barrier was?" he asked.</p><p>"It was almost as strong as.." Sango trailed off.</p><p>"Naraku," Kagome said. InuYasha was quiet as he sheathed Tessaiga.</p><p>"Well, I suppose things were starting to get a bit boring around here," he said, turning to smile at his friends. And they smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of these days, I'm gonna find a better method of getting this copied and pasted onto here.😂 ITS SO TEDIOUS!</p><p>Also, I forgot how posh I tried to make Yuki.😂 I enjoy posh villains I guess. 🤷🏼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trapped!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another attack</p><p>(Also known as, "How many times in this fic do I have InuYasha and Kagome yelling each other's names?" 😂)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>InuYasha sat in a tree with his daughter, InuMayumi. She laughed as she waved her hands.</p><p>InuYasha absentmindedly stroked her hair. He felt that he could relate more to his daughter than he could his sons.</p><p>Although I was rejected as a child. Neither humans nor demons accepted me. At least InuMayumi doesn't have to deal with that here. Everyone in the village treats her with respect. Whether that's because they're scared of me or just because I can't help but envy InuMayumi, he thought.</p><p>He looked down at his daughter. It had been a few weeks since their encounter with Yuki. InuYasha wasn't concerned.</p><p>"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled up. He looked down to the ground. Kagome waved up at him. He jumped down.</p><p>"What's up?" InuYasha said. She shrugged.</p><p>"I just came to say hi," Kagome said.</p><p>"Uh, hi," he said. Kagome turned back toward the village. Inuyasha followed, still holding, Inu Mayumi.</p><p>"Sango said their was another weird attack," Kagome said.</p><p>"Where?" InuYasha asked.</p><p>"Mt. Fuji," she said. "The villagers around the base of the mountain said that the cold from the top of the mountain came to the village." </p><p>So?"</p><p>"It's never been as cold as the peak before."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Kagome took Inu Mayumi from InuYasha. "Rin said she would watch over them while we dealt with this," she said. Inuyasha nodded.</p><p>"I'm willing to bet this is the work of Yuki," he said. "He doesn't seem to come from around here."</p><p>"You're right," Kagome suid. "They way he spoke was weird."</p><p>"It's like he learned Japanese as a second language," Inuyasha thought aloud. He turned to Kagome. "Back in your era, did you ever hear someone speak like that?" he asked. Kagome thought.</p><p>It's been so long. I don't remember much from my old era, she thought. Then, she gasped. "Yes!" she said. "I remember, my family invited a girl from another country to stay with us."</p><p>"She spoke the same way as Yuki?" InuYasha said.</p><p>"She was from a country called England," Kagome said. "She spoke Japanese, but her accent was British."</p><p>"So Yuki is from another country?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"What's 'British'?"</p><p>********</p><p>InuYasha carried Kagome and Shippo on his back, while Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara. </p><p>"So Yuki isn't from here?" Miroku asked.</p><p>"No," Kagome said.</p><p>"I've heard of demons from the continent." Sango said. "But another country entirely?"</p><p>"That just means he hasn't seen nothing yet," InuYasha boasted.</p><p>"You barely scratched him last time," Shippo said.</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>"Owl" Shippo moaned.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.</p><p>"The little brat deserved it," he said. Kagome fumed.</p><p>"If you weren't carrying me, I'd tell you to-" she started. </p><p>"NO!" InuYasha cringed. They arrived at the village located at the base of the mountain. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha. Miroku got off Kirara and walked a little ways ahead.</p><p>"Are you sure this is the village?" he asked. Sango nodded. Suddenly, the air got very frigid. The friends could see their breath.</p><p>"It must be Yuki," Sango said. "He's somewhere."</p><p>"You would be correct, my dear," Yuki said, from the shadows. InuYasha whipped around, trying to pinpoint him.</p><p>"Show yourself!" he yelled. "Or are you too much of a wimp!?" Yuki stepped out from behind nearby tree.</p><p>"Me? Afraid of a half-demon, such as yourself?" he laughed. Inuyasha growled. He moved to draw Tessaiga, but before he could, Yuki thrust out a hand. Tessaiga froze over.</p><p>"What the heck did you do to my sword?!" InuYasha said, angrily. Kagome drew her bow, secing as she replaced the bow string.</p><p>"GO!" she yelled, releasing her arrow. It glanced harmlessly off of a barrier. Yuki examined them. </p><p>"Hmm, I had hoped the ones who defeated Naraku would have been more of a challenge," he said, tiredly. A blizzard encased Kagome, the snowflakes like tiny knives, leaving small cuts on ber ams, legs and face.</p><p>"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. He broke the ice on his sword. Tessaiga tumed red. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled. He brought the blade down. Yuki grinned.</p><p>"Just because your blade turned red doesn't mean that attack will work ag-" he stopped. The barrier shattered before his eyes. Panicked, Yuki flew up, seconds before being tom apart. "How?" he said. This time, InuYasha grinned.</p><p>"My Red Tetsusaiga breaks through barriers," he said. Yuki scowled. He sent icy spears at InuYasha. He tried to dodge the attack, but the spears were lightning fast. They tore at ImuYasha's arms, then pinned him to the ground. He struggled to free himself. Yuki smiled.</p><p>"Now, so no one interferes." he said. A circular wall of thick ice surrounded InuYasha and Yuki, as he lowered back down to the ground. The blizzard around Kagome stopped. Except for a few cuts, she was okay. Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran over to her.</p><p>"Kagome!" Miroku said.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head. Then she saw the ice wall, InuYasha on the other side. She scrambled to her feet, running at the ice. </p><p>"INUYASHA!" Kagome screaming, pounding on the ice. It didn't even crack Miroku tried shattering it with the end of his staff. No cracks showed. Sango tried throwing Hiraikotsu. Again, no cracks Kagome kept pounding, screaming InuYasha's name. Eventually, she sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"InuYasha." Kagome whispered. InuYasha could hear Kagome, but continued to glare at Yuki.</p><p>"This, should be entertaining," Yuki said. Inuyasha grinned.</p><p>"Yeah?" he said. "Well, you haven't met me yet."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I think I'm at the point where my chapters went from super cringy to normal cringy.😂 It gets better I promise.👍</p><p>Also, I totally forgot about the "what's British?" line.😂 Idk why that amuses me, but it does.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Game, Set, Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the fight continue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>InuYasha broke the icicle spears pinning him to the ground. Yuki looked slightly impressed.</p><p>"I'll admit," he said. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for."</p><p>"Enough talk!" InuYasha said. "Come here and let your fists do that!"</p><p>"You wish to take me on head on?" Yuki said, surprised. InuYasha grinned.</p><p>"What's the matter? Scared?" he said. That struck a nerve in Yuki. He scowled and flew over and punched InuYasha in the jaw. InuYasha stumbled back.</p><p>"Alright, this is going to be fun!" he said. He held up his claws. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled. He slashed his claws across Yuki's chest. Yuki was scratched, but he had jumped out of the way, so he was not as injured as InuYasha had hoped. Yuki created ice claws and slashed at InuYasha, who jumped away before Yuki could strike him.</p><p>Man, he's faster than I thought. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up, InuYasha thought. And Tessaiga fell somewhere beyond this wall.</p><p>Yuki continued to swipe at him. InuYasha dodged his attacks. Then, Inuyasha dug his claws into his wrist, blood gushing out. He winced a little at the pain, as he drew back his hand.</p><p>"BLADES OF BLOOD!" he yelled, flinging his his claws at Yuki's face. Blades, formed from InuYasha's blood, surrounded Yuki. He flung his arms up to defend himself. InuYasha took that moment to punch him in the face. He sent Yuki flying backwards. Yuki lay eagle spread on his back. Inuyasha stood, catching his breath. Slowly, Yuki stood, if not a bit unsteady.</p><p>"That," he said. "Was a dirty trick."</p><p>"Not when it's a life or death fight," InuYasha countered. Yuki chuckled.</p><p>"No, I suppose not," he said. Suddenly, the ice wall cracked. An arrow pierced the ice. Yuki stumbled over to examine it. "Spectacular," he said. "Her arrow can not break my barrier, but it can crack my unbreakable ice." </p><p>"The minute you underestimate me or my friends," InuYasha said. "Is the minute you lose." Yuki chuckled again.</p><p>"Well said, my friend," he said.</p><p>"We are not friends," InuYasha said. Yuki straightened. </p><p>"No, but that same philosophy goes for me as well," he said. Snow started to fall thickly, obscuring InuYasha's vision. When it cleared, Yuki was gone. As was the ice wall. InuYasha was almost knocked over as Kagome crashed into him. Tears stained her cheeks. InuYasha held her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, slowly. "I'm alright." Kagome stepped back. Then, she saw his wrist and gasped. </p><p>You're hurt!" she said. She grabbed a bandage roll she always carried with her. She wrapped up his wrist. "There," she said, finishing a knot.</p><p>"Thanks," InuYasha mumbled. Kagome smiled. InuYasha suddenly kissed her. At first, Kagome stood in shock. Then, she kissed him back. They stayed that way for awhile. Then, Kagome pulled back and said, "I was so scared."</p><p>"I know," InuYasha said. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." He kissed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I just say, as one of my first OC's, Yuki is probably my favorite villain I've ever written.😂</p><p>Let me know what you think of this cringe I call a fanfic.😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blizzard of Discord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group walked back to Kaede's village. Kagome insisted InuYasha ride on Kirara.</p><p>"You're hurt!" she said.</p><p>"I'm fine!" he said. Sango, Miruku and Shippo watched on the argument took place.</p><p>"What an idiot," Shippo said.</p><p>"Some things never change," Miroku said.</p><p>"For better or worse," Sango added. Eventually. Kagome surrendered. The group continued on their way. InuYasha kept looking around.</p><p>"What's wrong, Inasha?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"It's cold," he said. Kagome looked up. The sun was shining brightly.</p><p>"Cold?" Sango asked. "I don't feel anything."</p><p>"It's the middle of summer. " Miroku said. InuYasha ignored that. He continued to look uneasy as they walked to the top of a hill.</p><p>"Oh no!" Kagome said, stopping. InuYasha looked down at the village below. He gasped. The entire village was surrounded by a blizzand.</p><p>"See!" InuYasha said. "It is cold!"</p><p>"Sit!" Kagome said. </p><p>"AH!" InuYasha yelled, "What was that for?"</p><p>"Do you think Yuki did this?" Kagome said, completely ignoring InuYasha. Sango nodded. Then her eyes widened.</p><p>"The villagers!" Sango said. "They'll freeze!"</p><p>"Let's go!" Kagome said. They raced down the hill.</p><p>Kagome was worried. Please Rin, she thought. Please be inside. Please let you and all our children be safe. As soon as they got to the village, Kagome sprinted to Kaede's house. </p><p>"Rin!" she called. Rin ran outside.</p><p>"We're okay!" the girl called. Kagome sighed in relief. She stared at the storm around her.</p><p>"How do we stop it?" Kagome yelled over the roar of the wind.</p><p>"We have to find Yuki!" Miroku called back. InuYasha stared around, helplessly.</p><p>"With this blizzard, I can't hear him! "InuYasha said. "The snow is also including his sent!"</p><p>"Then we'll have to search!" Sango said.</p><p>"Won't we freeze?" Shippo asked, scared.</p><p>"Don't worry, Shippo," InuYasha said. "We'll finish off Yuki before that happens!" He leap into the storm. </p><p>"InuYasha wait!" Kagome yelled, running after him. Sango and Miroku turned to each other.</p><p>"I guess that means it's just us," Sango said. Shippo climbed onto Miroku shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go," Miroku said.</p><p>Kagone panted, sprinting to keep up. InuYasha was racing blindly through the blizzard. What an idiot! Kagome thought. Even he admitted that it would be hard to find Yuki! She shook her head in annoyance. InuYasha, on the other hand, didn't seem to be fazed.</p><p>I may as well be running in circles, he thought. But at least this way I can try my hardest to find his sent. He whipped around a comer, narrowly avoiding a house. </p><p>"InuYasha!" Kugome called. InuYasha suppressed an annoyed growl and slowed, allowing Kagome to catch up to him.</p><p>"I still can't find him," InuYasha complained. Kagome sighed, still a bit winded from trying to catch up to InuYasha.</p><p>"What do you need to find him?" she asked, a plan forming in her mind. </p><p>"His scent should be enough, but...." InuYasha trailed off, seeing no need to finish the answer. Suddenly, a figure appeared through the storm. InuYasha squinted, the snow still messing with his vision. He managed to make out a woman's figure. "Kagome," he said. "Do you see her too?" InuYasha pointed to the woman. Kagome looked, but shook her head.</p><p>"No one's there, InuYasha," she said. InuYasha looked harder. The woman's back was to him, her long black hair whipping around in the wind "InuYasha?" Kagome asked. She shivered next to him and without taking his golden eyes off the woman, InuYasha took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders. He didn't even think about it, or the fact that he was now very cold.</p><p>Elsewhere, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were having about as mach luck as InuYasha and Kagome were. Miroku was holding together a barrier, clearing some of the snow from their vision. They walked fruitlessly through the freezing blizzard.</p><p>"This is pointless." Sango said. "I still can't see anything." Shippo agreed. Miroku suddenly stopped walking, ultimately causing Sango to crash into him.</p><p>"Miroku?" she asked. She followed his gaze, which was straight ahead, but saw nothing. </p><p>"Do you see her too?" the monk asked.</p><p>"See who?" Sango asked.</p><p>"The black haired woman."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys I'm dying......WHY CANT YOU JUST COPY TEXT FROM A PDF???? 😩</p><p>Sorry, it's a real problem I have.😅 Anyway, excuse the mistakes, I'm doing my best.</p><p>Anyone else used to the cringe yet? Just me? Welp, it's gonna keep coming, that I can promise.😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Twist of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mystery of the black-haired woman is solved.....but really? Pretty easy guess.😂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome shook her head. Forget about what InuYasha said, she thought. Just fire the arrow already! Kagome notched an arrow and pointed it straight ahead. She was about to release it, when a clawed hand closed over the arrow.</p><p>"Wait," InuYasha said. He was still staring at the woman. Kagome lowered her bow. InuYasha walked forward a bit. The woman turned. InuYasha's eyes went wide. "K-Kikyo?" he stuttered. The woman nodded.</p><p>"InuYasha," Kagome said, gently. He turned to her.</p><p>"What?" he said, annoyed.</p><p>"Kikyo is gone, " Kagome almost whispered.</p><p>"I'm not stupid!" InuYasha yelled. He whipped around to stare at Kikyo.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Kagome said, almost yelling herself.</p><p>"It's her spirit," he said. "That's why you don't see her." Kagome blanched, slightly. H-Her spirit? InuYasha started to run again, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.</p><p>"InuYasha wait!" she called after him.</p><p> </p><p>Miroku instantly knew it was a spirit.</p><p>"Of course you'd see a woman," Sango muttered.</p><p>"Sango, I think Kikyo's spirit is trying to help us," he said, as the woman had now turned to face him. Sango tried to hide her surprise.</p><p>"Then let's follow her," Sango said. Shippo nodded. Miroku set off after Kikyo.</p><p> </p><p>InuYasha rounded a corner, now carrying Kagome on his back. He had been too impatient to wait for her any longer. Kikyo didn't slow down as she entered their home. InuYasha paused.</p><p>"Yuki's hiding here?" he said.</p><p>"Why our house?" Kagome wondered. Just then, Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran up to them.</p><p>"InuYasha, Kagome," Sango said. "You saw her too, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded in response. He sniffed the air. It's faint, but not stale. Yuki is definitely here. He bounded inside the house, Kagome gripping his shirt so as not to fall off. InuYasha abruptly stopped inside. Kagome got off him and peeked over his shoulder. She drew her bow.</p><p>"Dear Kagome, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yuki said. InuYasha slowly put his arm in front of Kagome.</p><p>"He's right," he said quietly. Kagome looked closer. Then she gasped. For Yuki was holding two small bundles, a slightly larger bundle laying next to his feet. Kagome's hands shook.</p><p>"Let our children go," she said. Her voice was shaky, but still dangerously serious.</p><p>"Lower your bow," Yuki said. Kagome just stared. Then, she slowly lowered her weapon. </p><p>"One wrong move and its up again," Kagome warned. Yuki gave a half nod.</p><p>"Now," Yuki said. "I want one thing and one thing only." </p><p>"Oh yeah?" InuYasha scoffed. "And what's that?" Yuki grinned wickedly, not taking his cold eyes<br/>
off InuYasha.</p><p>"You."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so...... apparently there is a new InuYasha spin-off, Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon. I have gotten all of Sango and Miroku's kids names wrong (even though I distinctly remember looking up their son's name, but I guess it changed?) and a bunch of other stuff is different. Oh well, I'm still gonna post this. 4 years of work will not be wasted!😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Samayoeru Mizūmi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah......more cringe ahead, just a warning. 😅 Again, I wrote this all in highschool, so the good parts aren't until we get closer to the end. Enjoy this though!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, if you haven't heard (which at this point I'd be surprised if you haven't) Kirby Morrow passed away in November. He was the voice of Miroku and many other characters. He will be missed. 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" InuYasha said. Without thinking, he grabbed Kagome's hand. She squeezed it lightly. Yuki nodded.</p><p>"Yes, you," he said, as if that settled everything.</p><p>"Why do you need InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Yuki sighed and adjusted Rasseru and InuMayumi in his arms.</p><p>"You see, as he is a half-demon, his power is quite extraordinary," Yuki said. "And he is even more powerful than other half-demons, because he defeated Naraku."</p><p>"So, what, you want more power?" InuYasha said. Yuki shook his head.</p><p>"I want to open the Dimension Gates," he said.</p><p>"The what?" InuYasha said. Yuki started to lower himself to the floor. Kagome raised her bow.</p><p>"Relax, my dear," he said. "I'm simply getting tired of holding them." Yuki gently set down the infants, next to Aizakku. He straightened.</p><p>"Now, to answer your question," Yuki said. He appeared in front of InuYasha so fast, it almost looked like he teleported. InuYasha almost gulped. Almost.</p><p>"Let me show you what I'm talking about," Yuki said, grinning. With that, he fled from the house, dragging InuYasha with him.</p><p>"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran outside.</p><p>"What happened?" Sango asked.</p><p>"Where is Yuki going?" Miroku asked.</p><p>"He took InuYasha!" Kagome said. Her friends gasped.</p><p>"What for?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head.</p><p>"Something about opening the Dimension Gates?" she said. Miroku stiffened.</p><p>"We must hurry," he said.</p><p>"You know where Yuki's headed?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.</p><p>"He's headed to Samayoeru Mizūmi, or Lake of the Wandering," he said.</p><p>*****</p><p>InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. Yuki had knocked him out as soon as he stepped outside. Pretending to still be unconscious, he glanced down. They were flying. Well, almost flying. Yuki was standing on top of a mini blizzard.</p><p>Ugh, I feel so tired, InuYasha thought. It's like my energy has been drained. Or maybe I'm just not fully conscious yet.</p><p>He tried not to shiver and give away the fact that he was awake. Suddenly, they began to descend. A lake? InuYasha thought.</p><p>"I hope the Dimension Gate will take his power," Yuki mumbled to himself, still unaware that InuYasha had regained consciousness. InuYasha suppressed another shiver.</p><p>Man, it's cold. To bad I left my jacket with Kagome, InuYasha thought.</p><p>Yuki landed at the edge of the lake.</p><p>"Please work." Yuki whispered. He all but tossed InuYasha into the middle of the lake. But before InuYasha hit the surface, light engulfed him. His eyes snapped fully open.</p><p>"What the heck?" he said. His hair whipped around him in the sudden wind. Then he started to feel the pain. "AH!" he screamed. He felt as if his very soul was being torn from him. His shut his eyes again, although much more tightly than before. Finally the pain stopped, but the light didn't fade. InuYasha looked down. The water had parted in a circle. He turned to his side a bit and looked closer. A set of wooden doors lay at the bottom. And they where slowly opening.</p><p>*****</p><p>Elsewhere, Kagome and her friends were rushing to the Lake of the Wandering. Please be okay. InuYasha, Kagome thought</p><p>"We're here!" Miroku said. They burst through the trees. Kagome started tearing up at what she saw.</p><p>"INUYASHA!" she screamed. She could see him through the bright light, floating above the water's surface. Kagome quickly glanced at the moon, then back to him.</p><p>The moon is full, she thought. So why is he human?</p><p>There was no mistaking InuYasha's human form. His hair had turned black and his claws and fangs were gone. The cute fuzzy dog ears that adomed his head had become human ears. His brilliant golden eyes had turned violet. Tears streamed down Kagome's face. What has Yuki done to you? Kagome thought sadly,</p><p>"What is he looking at?" Miroku said. Kagome looked closer. Sure enough, InuYasha was looking down at the water below him.</p><p>"Look!" Sango said. "There's an opening below him!"</p><p>"You're right!" Shippo said, hopping onto Sango's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh no," Miroku said.</p><p>"What?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"Yuki has used InuYasha's power to open the Dimension Gates," he said.</p><p>"What are they?" Sango asked.</p><p>"They open a portal of sorts to an alternate reality," Miroku said. "So instead of causing chaos here, he's doing it in another version of this world."</p><p>"InuYasha must be his sacrifice," Sango said. Kagome notched an arrow. She aimed it at Yuki's back, who hadn't heard her scream before. Kagome released the arrow.</p><p>"Go!" she yelled. The arrow flew straight and true. Unfortunately, there was the problem of a barrier. And that caught Yuki's attention.</p><p>"Ah, I see you have arrived," Yuki said. He walked over to them. Sango readied her weapon. Kagome raised her bow.</p><p>"One more step and I shoot," she warned. Yuki stopped, but a smile formed on his face.</p><p>"Well," he said. "You can't hold me here and save your friend, now can you?" Kagome faltered. She glanced at InuYasha. He was beginning to fall in to the hole in the lake.</p><p>*****</p><p>InuYasha started falling. What the heck? he thought. He tried to grab onto something, but forgot he was in the middle of the lake. That's when he noticed his hands. He blanched. What happened to my claws? he thought. InuYasha's hair whipped in front of his face. It was black. He turned to glare in the direction of Yuki.</p><p>"Yuki!" he said. "You coward!" InuYasha tired to find something to grab on to. Then he saw it. Kagome's arrow had a string tied to it. The arrow impaled itself in a tree across the lake. InuYasha moved to grab the life line. The arrow threatened to let him fall. He heard Kirara transform.</p><p>"Over here!" InuYasha called. He heard the arrow snap. Oh crap! InuYasha thought. As if in slow motion, he started falling again. Only this time, he landed on something soft.</p><p>Kirara had caught him at the last second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup......that happened. Don't worry it gets weirder and cringier (is that a word?) from here.😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Sing of Sorrow and Fortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can anyone else imagine InuYasha singing? Just me? Kay then.😅</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>InuYasha rode Kirara over to his friends.</p><p>"Kagome!" he called. She waved at him. Kirara landed letting InuYasha off her back before transforming back in to a tiny kitty.</p><p>"Mew," she said. Kagome tackled InuYasha in a hug.</p><p>"Uh," he grunted. "Kagome!"</p><p>"What did he do to you?" she said. That's when InuYasha remembered Yuki.</p><p>"Where is he?" he said. Kagome stepped back.</p><p>"He got away," she said. "While we were saving you." InuYasha sighed.</p><p>"Do you know which way he went?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. Suddenly, InuYasha slapped the side of his neck.</p><p>"Myoga," he said, the flea demon flattened in his palm. Myoga puffed himself back up.</p><p>"Lord InuYasha, glad to see you haven't changed much," he said. "I have come to tell you how to get your demonic power back."</p><p>"You know how?" InuYasha asked.</p><p>"Of course I do!" Myoga said, jumping up and down in InuYasha's palm.</p><p>"What happened to his demonic power?" Miroku asked. Myoga jumped to Miroku's shoulder. Everyone waited in silence for the flea to explain.</p><p>"The demon, Yuki, used Master InuYasha's half-demon energy to force open the Dimestion Gates," Myoga said. "This left him in his human state, even though the moon is full."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured," InuYasha said, impatiently. "So how do I reverse it?"</p><p>"I was getting to that," Myoga said. "You must go to Fumestsu no Mizumi, or Lake of Immortality."</p><p>"The Lake of Immortality?" Sango said.</p><p>"Yes," Myoga said. Kagome turned to the Samayoero Mizumi.</p><p>"What happened to the gate?" she asked.</p><p>"When Master InuYasha did not pass through the gate, it closed again," Myoga explained. Kagome nodded. InuYasha started walking away.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Shippo asked, leaping from Sango to InuYasha.</p><p>"To find this Lake of Immortality," he said.</p><p>"Do you even know what you must do once you get there?" Myoga pointed out. InuYasha stopped.</p><p>"I never said I was leaving you all behind," he huffed. Kirara transformed, letting Sango, Mirokua nd Shippo onto her back. InuYasha crouched down, allowing Kagome to climb on his back, piggyback style. Myoga settled himself on his master's shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go," InuYasha said.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked for the tenth time.</p><p>"We get there when we get there!" InuYasha said, angrily, They had been traveling for a good hour and no lake in sight. "Myoga, are you sure we're going the right way?" InuYasha asked.</p><p>"Yes," is all the flea said. The friends ran through a small part of a forest, dodging the thick trees. Suddenly, Kagome noticed light ahead of them.</p><p>"Look!" she said, pointing through the trees.</p><p>"The Fumestsu no Mizūmi," Myoga confirmed. The trees thinned to reveal the shimmering lake.</p><p>The friends gasped.</p><p>"So many colors," Sango said. For the lake reflected the moonlight, but shimmered a rainbow of bright colors. Even the mist sparkled like a rainbow.</p><p>"It's so beautiful," Kagome said. InuYasha just stared at the middle of the lake.</p><p>"InuYasha?" Kagome said. Myoga jumped to her shoulder.</p><p>"Master InuYasha must do this on his own," he said. Kagome got off InuYasha. InuYasha walked to the water's edge.</p><p>I've never heard someone sing so sadly, he thought. The sad melody drew him into the lake </p><p>" Watashi no kokoro wa kowarete iruga, watashi wa, köka shite imasu. Watashi no shinko wa karete iruga, watashi no tamashi wa junsuidesu," a woman sang.</p><p>My heart is broken, but I am cured. My faith is withered, but my soul is pure, InuYasha thought. He was now swimming in the middle of the lake.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"He's listening to the Kanashimi to Föchun no Uta," Myoga said.</p><p>"Song of Sorrow and Fortune?" Sango asked.</p><p>"Correct," Myoga confirmed. "Only he can hear the song, but once he starts to either sing or hum along, then he shall regain his demonic power."</p><p>"How does the song go?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"That, is as much a mystery to me as it is to you," Myoga said. Kagome turned back to InuYasha.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" Sango asked suddenly. The friends were silent. Kagome could hear the humming of a sad tune. The humming turned into mumbled words.</p><p>"My heart is broken, but I am cured. My faith is withered, but my soul is pure, " Kagome sang under her breath. The signing grew louder.</p><p>"Is.....is InuYasha repeating the song?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked closer. Sure enough, InuYasha was singing the song. Whether he knew he was or not, he didn't seem to care.</p><p>"Watashi no kokoro wa kowarete iru, watashi wa, kõka shite imasu. Watashi no shinkõ wa karete iruga, watashi no tamashi wa junsuidesu," he sang. After repeating it for a fourth time, InuYasha started swimming back. Slowly, he stopped singing. Kagome watched as he returned to the shore. His hair turned white again. His adorable dog ears came back as well and his eyes shone golden once again. He walked over to his friends.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>"I didn't know you could sing, InuYasha," Shippo said.</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>"Ow!" Shippo moaned.</p><p>"Shut up!" InuYasha said, blushing ever so slightly. So he knew, Kagome mused. Interesting. She walked up to him, and started to feel his ears.</p><p>"Kagome," he said. He glared at her.</p><p>"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure they were real," she said. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the village," he said. Kagome and the others followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeaaaaah......I have no excuse for this cringe, sorry.😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the last of the little demon babies....well, half-demon baby.😂</p><p>Oh and Yuki shows up too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight months later, and still no sign of Yuki. InuYasha was starting to get impatient. He sat in a tree, InuMayumi clinging onto him.</p><p>"Guess what?" the little girl said. She was still learning to talk. But when she did, there was no stopping her.</p><p>"What?" InuYasha said absentmindedly.</p><p>"Mommy said Rasseru and me are gonna be a big brother and sister soon," InuMayumi said. InuYasha nodded. It was true. A few weeks after the twins were born, Kagome found out she was going to have a fourth. It was almost nine months now, so Kagome was expecting sometime soon it would happen. InuMayumi crawled onto her father's lap. He looked down into her gold eyes.</p><p>"How come you never bring Aizakku and Rasseru up here?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know," he said. InuMayumi wasn't satisfied with that answer.</p><p>"Why don't you know?" she asked. InuYasha sighed.</p><p>"I just don't," he said. His daughter gave up and snuggled closer to him, for it was a chilly day. Instinctively, InuYasha wrapped his arms around InuMayumi. They watched the leaves fall from trees, in red and gold swirls. It's so peaceful, InuYasha thought. The wind tugged lightly at his hair and moved around his ears. Suddenly his ears twitched. InuMayumi looked up at him.</p><p>"Mommy's calling," she said. She climbed onto his shoulders as InuYasha stood up.</p><p>"Aizakku, be careful around Rasseru!" Kagome said. The almost three-year-old ran around his younger brother, almost tripping and falling on him several times. She had yelled for InuYasha, seeing as he and InuMayumi had set out earlier that morning and hadn't returned yet.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Rasseru said, grabbing at his brother's shirt. Aizakku toppled over, laughing. Kagome smiled at her sons. Just then, InuYasha walked over.</p><p>"Yo," he said. InuMayumi sat on his shoulders, stealthily trying to play with his ears.</p><p>"Don't even think about it, kid," he said, without looking back. InuMayumi giggled.</p><p>"Any sign of him?" Kagome asked. InuYasha knew she was talking about Yuki. He shook his head. Kagome sighed.</p><p>"I should have figured out a way to save you and get Yuki at the same time," she said.</p><p>"To be honest," InuYasha said, sitting next to Kagome. "I'm glad you saved me instead." Kagome glanced sideways at him.</p><p>"Really?" she asked.</p><p>"What did you want me to die?" he said.</p><p>"Of course not!" Kagome said.</p><p>"Well, then why are you surprised?" he asked.</p><p>"You normally would argue with me that we need to after Yuki," Kagome said. InuYasha scoffed.</p><p>"Whatever," he said. InuMayumi had joined her brothers in their game.</p><p>"I wanna be the demon!" she yelled. She tackled her brothers.</p><p>"Watch your claws!" InuYasha reminded. InuMayumi nodded, careful not to really hurt her siblings. Suddenly, Kagome gasped.</p><p>"It's time," she said. InuYasha nodded.</p><p>"I'll get Kaede," he said. "Aizakku!" The boy turned.</p><p>"Help your mother inside!" InuYasha said. Aizakku nodded, breaking away from his younger siblings.</p><p>InuYasha informed Kaede of Kagome's situation. He was headed to tell Sango and Miroku, when suddenly a strange sent came in the air.</p><p>It's a demon, InuYasha confirmed. It's a ways away still, but it smells familiar.</p><p>He decided to ponder that fact later. He would later regret that.</p><p>Kagome held her newborn daughter. The little girl was another half-demon, like InuYasha and InuMayumi. The child had white hair and fuzzy puppy ears. Kagome smoothed down the girl's hair. She looked up as InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked in.</p><p>"She's a half-demon," Kagome said. InuYasha's eyes went wide.</p><p>"She is?" he said. He sat down next to her, staring at his daughter.</p><p>"We should name her.....InuJentoru," InuYasha said.</p><p>"InuJentoru," Kagome repeated. "I like it."</p><p>"It fits her," Sango said. Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement. Three excited blurs bounded inside and next to their parents.</p><p>"Is that our little sister?" Rasseru asked. Kagome nodded.</p><p>"This is InuJentoru," she said. InuMayumi gasped.</p><p>"She has ears like mine!" she squealed. InuJentoru blinked open her eyes. The were brown, like Kagome's. The young girl reached for her father. InuYasha took her, gently. Then, the air grew cold.</p><p>The little ones shivered, huddling close to their parents.</p><p>"What's happening?" Aizakku said.</p><p>"Why is it so much colder?" Rasseru said. InuMayumi stiffened.</p><p>"I smell a demon," she said. InuYasha sniffed the air. His eyes were wide. Kagome locked eyes with him.</p><p>"Yuki," they said together. InuYasha carefully handed Inventory over to Aizakku.</p><p>"Stay here," he instructed. The eldest nodded. InuYasha's hand moved to draw Tetsaiga, and raced outside. His friends followed. InuYasha stood in front, sword ready. Snow blinded them, but InuYasha stared at the eye of the storm. Yuki calmly walked toward them. InuYasha raised Tetsaiga over his head, blade turning red.</p><p>"WIND SCAR!" he yelled, attacking Yuki. The barrier broke, barely letting Yuki escape. His face contorted in to a scowl.</p><p>"Filthy half-breed," he growled. This sparked InuYasha's anger further.</p><p>"No one calls me that and walks away!" he yelled. Tetsaiga's blade crystallized. "ADAMENT BARAGE!" InuYasha yelled. Crystal spears shot at Yuki. But Yuki was fast. He sent the wind to push against the attack, sending it back at his opponent. But his aim was a bit off. InuYasha watched as the spears zipped past him. Straight to Kagome. "KAGOME!" he yelled. He wasn't fast enough. Thankfully, Sango had thrown Hiriakotsu,<br/>blocking the spears. A sigh of relief escaped InuYasha. The friends glared at Yuki. The demon actually shrunk back in fear.</p><p>"Let's do this," InuYasha said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is a great example of me abusing time skips. 😂 That's gonna happen a lot in this story, sorry.😅</p><p>This whole thing is pure cringe, but it's still my baby, so be nice.😂💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Power Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn an interesting fact about InuMayumi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, a blue blur raced at Yuki. No one could tell what it was. Except InuYasha, with his incredible eyesight, he saw who the blur was. It was InuMayumi, her blue jacket whipping in the wind behind her.</p><p>"Stop!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome turned to him.</p><p>"Who is it?" she asked, the blur moving too fast for her to see.</p><p>"It's InuMayumi!" InuYasha said. Kagome whipped around to face Yuki. Yuki had his arms above his head, trying to block something. Small claw marks appeared all over his arms. He growled.</p><p>"Pathetic child," he said. "You're just like your sad excuse for a father. A filthy, weak half-breed!" Yuki hit the young girl, sending InuMayumi flying back at her parents. InuYasha rushed forward and caught her.</p><p>"Ow....." she moaned. InuMayumi tried to move her arm, but her ears flattened in pain. InuYasha moved her sleeve aside and saw three long gashes, lightly bleeding. They weren't deep, but they must have been deep enough for InuMayumi to be wincing in pain. InuYasha handed her to Kagome. "Get her inside," he said. Kagome nodded and rushed back inside the house. InuYasha turned back to Yuki.</p><p>"How dare you hurt my daughter!" he yelled. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all back up slightly. They had never seen him as angry as this before, not even when the fought Naraku. InuYasha raised Tetsaiga. But then he paused. Yuki was on his knees.</p><p>"That rotten girl's claw marks won't heal," he muttered so quietly, only InuYasha could hear him. Blood dripped from his arms, pooling on the ground. The flow didn't stop, even though the wounds were mere scratches. InuYasha hefted his sword higher. Yuki looked up.</p><p>"MEIDŌ ZANGETSUHA!" InuYasha yelled. Black, portal like blades flew towards Yuki.</p><p>Unfortunately, Yuki dodged the attack.</p><p>"Crap!" InuYasha growled, as snow blinded the friends.</p><p>"Look!" Shippo said. "The snow is red!" Sure enough, the snow was scarlet. Then, it disappeared almost with Yuki, leaving nothing but a small puddle of his blood. InuYasha sheathed Tetsaiga.</p><p>"Coward," he scoffed.</p><p>"Why do you think the snow was red?" Miroku wondered.</p><p>"The scratches InuMayumi left on him weren't healing." InuYasha said. Everyone stared at him. "They didn't heal?" Sango asked, bewildered. InuYasha shook his head. "It doesn't make sense," Miroku said. "If they were just scratches, a full fledged demon like Yuki should be able to heal within seconds."</p><p>"I could see the blood," InuYasha said. As if to prove his point, he pointed to the spot of blood on the ground. Miroku just stared at it. InuYasha scoffed again and walked back inside.</p><p>Kagome wrapped her daughter's arm in a bandage. Rasseru stood next to Aizakku, holding InuJentoru.</p><p>"I tried to stop her," Aizakku said.</p><p>"It's okay," Kagome said. "You tried, and that's what matters." InuMayumi shrunk away from her mother.</p><p>"I only wanted to help," she said. Kagome sighed.</p><p>"I know," she said quietly. "You can when you're older." InuMayumi nodded. InuYasha walked in, just then.</p><p>"How's her arm?" he asked, which surprised Kagome. I thought for sure he would start yelling at her, she thought. But he just seems genuinely concerned. InuYasha was still waiting for Kagome's answer. </p><p>"Oh, her arm will be fine," she said. InuYasha nodded. Then he turned to his daughter, a disappointed look on his face.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" he said. "You could have been killed!" Kagome sighed. I knew it was too good to be true, she thought. InuMayumi's ears flattened in shame.</p><p> "I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was weak, tears forming in her eyes. InuYasha panicked. He did the first thing he could think of. He pulled his daughter in to a hug. The girl held on to her father's jacket.</p><p>"I was just afraid I would lose you," he whispered, so only InuMayumi could hear him. The girl nodded. InuYasha let go. He looked into her eyes. </p><p>"What exactly did you do to that demon?" InuYasha asked. InuMayumi looked surprised.</p><p>"I just used my claws to scratch him," she said. InuYasha nodded, deep in thought.</p><p> "InuYasha?" Kagome said. He turned to her.</p><p>"The scratches she left on Yuki didn't heal," he said. </p><p>"What?"Kagome said. But InuYasha wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He had turned back to InuMayumi. He held out his hand, palm up.</p><p>"Scratch my hand," he said calmly. InuMayumi nodded, knowing full well that her father was a half-demon like her and could heal faster. She raised a small clawed hand, then swiftly brought it down across her father's palm. Four short gashes appeared. "Give it a few minutes," he said. "It should heal by then. Hopefully." They sat there in silence. </p><p>Five minutes past, then ten. The wounds didn't heal. By almost a half hour later, the wounds were still bleeding lightly. Kagome took out her bandage roll, wrapping up his hand.</p><p>"Why won't it heal?" she asked as she worked. "I don't know," InuYasha admitted. Just then, Miroku walked in with Kaede behind.</p><p>"I think I know what happened," Kaede said. She took the young girl's hands in her own.</p><p>"I have never seen anything like this before," she said.</p><p>"What?" Kagome asked. Kaede turned to her.</p><p>"Not only is the child a half-demon," Kaede said. "But she also possesses spiritual powers." InuYasha's eyes widened.</p><p>"That can't be right," he said. "She can't have demonic and spiritual powers."</p><p>"Yet, she does," Kaede said. "The wounds she inflicts on demons and half-demons alike do not heal because her spiritual powers prevent the wound from doing so." Everyone stared at InuMayumi.</p><p>"Huh?" she said.</p><p>"When you hurt a demon," Kagome said. "The scratches you give don't heal." </p><p>"Why?" InuMayumi asked.</p><p>"Because you purified the wound," InuYasha said. "I did?" InuMayumi stared at her claws. Kaede stood.</p><p>"Another child also possesses spiritual powers," she said. Kagome stared at her. </p><p>"Who?" she asked. Kaede walked to Aizakku.</p><p>"The eldest," she said. The boy's eyes widened. "Interesting," Miroku said. "The eldest boy and eldest girl each posses spiritual powers." Kaede walked over to Miroku.</p><p>"We should leave," she whispered, intending only Miroku to hear, but forgot about InuYasha's hearing. The priestess and monk left them. InuMayumi and Aizakku turned to each other.</p><p>"Why are we special and they aren't?" Aizakku said, indicating Rasseru and InuJetoru. </p><p>"I don't know," InuYasha said. He stared at InuMayumi. </p><p>How can she not be purified? he thought. If she really does have spiritual powers, then how can she still be a half-demon?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just now realizing how much of this fic is still left......😶</p><p>Ah well, worth it.😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>